GRAW : Alternate Effects re-upload
by HyperionATLAS
Summary: A rehash of GRAW when some of the nuclear missiles launch(not really some but more like a few thousand) so uhh yeah enjoy.


G.R.A.W. _ **: Alternate Effects**_

Prologue : [Effect and Consequences]

* * *

 _ **Authors note: Hey hello I unfortunatly forgot to add in some important info this will be going on for about 8 chapters the kicker there is that you will be forced to stare at a wall of very angry(not literally) wall of text that you will consume through your eyes and brain as food that will nurture your little worm like maggot of a self alright? Ok...? so yeah have a good time with that. Anyways aside from being an asshole all i got to say is have a nice time and call me out if my writing starts to turn to shat and or shit okay? Also dont be an asshole and try to tear down my shit please... so yeah like i said enjoy. Oh yeah hey almost forgot to mention but im using notepad++ to write this stuff, "why are you using that to write?" you ask...? well it's simple really im testing my limits on using types of text writing tools so yeah, just to let you know using it is a bitch and it will further more extend how long it takes to get my chapters out so your going to have to deal with that expect the next chapter to be out in about 2-3,or 4 weeks from now so yeah id give an explanation to that but alas i don't have any excuses im just lazy sometimes anyways i'll keep my end of this bargin up the question is will you my reader keep your side of the deal up? so yeah enjoy my shit and im done now ill get to working on the next chapters.**_

* * *

 **15 years before Operation Strike Down - network archives;Admin Base AI:unknown location**

After CPT. Mitchell had to abort his original mission to acquire Guardrail IX, a U.S. device capable of disrupting wireless communications from a deal taking place in a disclosed location, in a small deserted Mexican town, in the middle of the desert. Although still yeat unknown to Mitchell with in the next few days he will go through hell and beyond to try and keep his leader and country safe during which the rest of the world will have pure destruction brake loose up on it on a planet wide scale unseen since the second world war.

Now with a new mission to locate and extract both President Ballantine and Ruiz-Pena both of which proceeded in to hiding when an attempted coup on President Ruiz-Pena by Mexican Rebels that oposed his political decisions during the summit with the President of the United States and Canadian Prime Minister had been interrupted with the Canadian Prime Minister being killed in the process.

After fighting through many combatants dead set on killing both Presidents to further their own goals of political and governmental destabalization Mitchell acomplishes his task and begins the escort of the VIPs out of the enemy controlled sectors.

Even though the two VIPs were extracted they still had many problems with escorting the US president back to the United States due to heavy Rebel combat and anti-air keeping from a quick air escort back to friendly soil all building up to eventually cause the near capture of President Ruiz-Pena and later on the eventual capture of the US President Ballantine to Rebel forces.

13 hours after his capture CPT. Mitchell of Ghost team had effectively extracting the US president from Rebel forces and secured President Ruiz-Pena after which CPT. Mitchell and his Ghost Team are then tasked to locate and recover the "FOOTBALL" a U.S. military suitcase containing multiple nuclear launch codes after it had been stolen by Rebels during a raid on an out-going US convoy.

Being unsuccessful in the mission and also later thwarted by Guardrail IX which is under Rebel use and later on is revealed to be able to monitor and disrupt communications between U.S. forces Mitchell is tasked with finding and destroying it to pemanantly keep it from use by the Mexican Rebels.

After destroying a huge portion of the device and it's software while also assisting local forces to eliminate the Rebel presence in the rest of Mexico City President Ballantine is informed that the rebels are still using elements of Guardrail IX.I taken from a spy plane that was shot down in Nicaragua to hack into NORAD in order to gain control over the United States ICBM systems and buy time to gain international support for their coup, which in turn causes China and Russia to ready their own nuclear arsenals and thus escalating the crisis in Mexico.

The unfortunate Effects that later transpired when the Rebel groups eventually and successfully hack the US Military services, The Pentagon and to a greater extent all of NORAD, causing pandamonium and distress between US forces with overall effects all but described as complete chaos

After gaining partial access to the US ICBM system the unforseen launching of a total amount of 1,568 ICBMs is witnessed. The nuclear fire that would have rained down upon the world was let loose to ravage the planet and bathe it in an all consuming wrath of fire death destruction and radiation was stoped short of full global annihilation.

Eventually being kicked out of the NORAD servers, not gaining access to the full amount of nukes the rebel forces were successfully and completely eliminated from miliary networks and were overall pushed back in Mexico by local forces with aid by the United States and Canadian armed forces.

Shortly there after following the launch of the ICBMs they were successfully disabled before reaching their designated targets with some detonating across the world's skies in part due to a built in remote fail safe being either remotely or accidently disabled causing detonations. Also to the failed efforts of many of the being able to combat the initial hack in which a vast majority of the nukes obliterating them selves before full launch, most of which had detonated mostly over the Americas causing harsh nuclear fallout all over multiple nations and to a larger extent the earth irradiating all of the atmosphere.

* * *

 **1 year after detonations - Ghost barracks: unknown location**

"Irradiated storms of fire and destruction being set upon a planet can have unbelievable effects on a world that nigh near compleatly and permanently destroy it for any species that once inhabited said planet,"

"I'd say frigging good luck to any poor bastards that find them selves in that certain perdicament out there in the galaxy."

"Well frigging karma is real bitch especially when it's your planet that went to shit,"

"also when it's you who has to be sent all over the remains of the planet to help fix certain problems that had occured."

"Mostly in the good ole' mother FRIGGING RUSSIA, CHINA AND DAMN AFRICA!, cradel of humanity my ass. UGHH!. Might as well see where this shit storm goes from here."

Scott Mitchell, 2014

* * *

 **15 years after detonations**

"didn't expect it to be this cold out here." Richard Allen (Grenadier)

"oh so the the snow's not that cold huh?" Alicia Diaz (Marksman)

"no i just didn't expect it to be this cold though."

"okay? so Russia's Siberian waste lands aren't as warm as you though?"

"alright so just try to get back to the mission?"

"ok, okay, lets go get to the Major he needed us as his distraction." Joe Ramirez (Rifleman)

"alright off to a cold hell we go i guess." Marcus Brown (Gunner)

"right behind you Marcus" said Alice

* * *

AN: so hey pretty decent start right? no? It's shit and needs work welp shit then. Alright i know this part has been overall FRIGGING SHORT AS HELL well i'll fix that in the next chapter with at least a bare minimum of about 4000-6000 words and if i get a good rhythm going expect about 12000 maximum. Alright c' ya.


End file.
